


永恒和一夜

by domedomini



Category: Narziß und Goldmund | Narcissus and Goldmund - Hermann Hesse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domedomini/pseuds/domedomini
Summary: 纳尔齐斯解救了被判绞刑的歌尔德蒙。上路之前，纳尔齐斯探访歌尔德蒙的牢房。





	永恒和一夜

_“可不，纳尔齐斯，我惦记着你，经常经常惦记着你。”_

纳尔齐斯解救了被判绞刑的歌尔德蒙。天还没有亮，纳尔齐斯劝歌尔德蒙，不妨去他在宫堡的客房休息一会儿，吃点东西，因为回玛利亚布隆还得赶很长一段路。歌尔德蒙叫住了正要推开铁门的纳尔齐斯。

“为什么，歌尔德蒙？你已经获得了赦免，不会再有任何人加害你；到了明天，我还会认真听你讲述你的过往，我们会无话不谈，你将拥有玛利亚布隆这个歇息之所，将有无数的可能性等你去创造哩。”

歌尔德蒙说：“不，纳尔齐斯，我怕跨出这道门以后，我就再也不会对你提出这个要求了。也许这一连串的冒险、死刑、赦免和重逢让我昏了头，我觉得这个夜晚是不真实的。但是，在属于你的白昼来临之前——在你清醒的、灼人的沙漠统领我们之前，就让属于我的夜晚——疯狂而温柔的夜晚，暂时占有我们两个吧。明天开始，我将毫无怨言地服从你。明天开始，我怕我就再也没有这个勇气拥抱你、占有你了。”

歌尔德蒙清晰而义无反顾地说完了这番话。然而他的心怦怦地跳着，这些话仿佛耗尽了他全部的意志和力量。黑暗中，他看不见纳尔齐斯的面孔。至今为止，他还不曾仔细端详过阔别多年的纳尔齐斯的脸呢。黑暗中，他只听得见自己紧促的呼吸声。出乎他意料的是，纳尔齐斯伸手拥抱住了他。歌尔德蒙感到了这熟悉的僧袍的触感，它淡淡的气息使他立刻回想起了玛利亚布隆的一切：庭院里茂盛的栗子树，午后阳光里斑驳剔透的喷泉，他生病时前来探望的纳尔齐斯覆在他额上的手……纳尔齐斯的手！它正是这样在抚摩着歌尔德蒙的脸和身体。昔日甜美、忧郁的少年变成了男人；纳尔齐斯摸得出忧愁和磨难在这具肉体上刻下的痕迹。

“但愿岁月的流逝不会让你失望和伤感，”歌尔德蒙说，“我不再是少年啦，纳尔齐斯。尽管如此，仅此一次，把我当作你梦中想望的少男吧。”黑暗中，他听见纳尔齐斯在笑：“你懂得的，歌尔德蒙，我梦中的少年并非具体的少年，而是一个概念……”歌尔德蒙也笑了：“而我，我梦中的你却是独一无二的你，有血有肉的你，是无疑会老、终将会死的你。”他终于吻到了有血有肉的纳尔齐斯的嘴唇。

他们躺在了湿冷的地上。“真是要你这位修道院长屈尊啦，”歌尔德蒙说。纳尔齐斯说，他平生也有许多次俯卧在冰冷的地上，但只是为了苦修与默想。“而我，”歌尔德蒙笑着接道，“我也在干草垛上、泥地上、原野上，体会过人生的幸福和欢愉。”

歌尔德蒙抚摩纳尔齐斯的手更加敏锐。这是一双雕刻家的手，是一双情人的手。他触摸得到，感觉得到终日的苦修和思索、奔波与劳累使玛利亚布隆院长消瘦和衰竭了，然而这躯体的内里仍一如往昔。歌尔德蒙想起了雕刻圣约翰像的日子。多少个日夜，他让自己想象纳尔齐斯的模样，让自己沾满木屑的、粗糙的手摩挲着椴木细致的纹理，就仿佛它是人的肌肤，就仿佛在这抚摩之下它会悸动起来。他无数次亲吻圣约翰紧闭的、专注的嘴唇，狭长的、温柔的额头，他流浪的大半生都在寻找这样的一具躯体；这个躯体和他爱抚过的每一个躯体都不一样。是这副形象将他驱逐出乐园，又给了他新生，赐予他灵感之源，又隐秘地点燃他渴望回归的梦想……他抚摸过圣约翰摊开的、伸向看不见的基督的手掌，每一道纹理都清晰可辨。掌纹喻示着我们的命运——歌尔德蒙记得一个吉卜赛姑娘曾经这样说过（她教给歌尔德蒙情人间的呢喃和夜鸟鸣啭的哨子；如果她没死在审判女巫的柴堆上，或许也已变得面目全非了）。他抚摸过圣约翰眼脸边和嘴边细小的皱纹，想象着这颗温驯的头颅靠在那终将被刺穿的胸膛前。不，歌尔德蒙知道他亲吻与抚摩的不再是雕像，不再是自己的想象之物。这副躯体不再是那么完美无暇，却带着歌尔德蒙最熟悉的东西——温暖的，活着的，必朽的，蕴含着自然母亲不可抗拒的力量。

纳尔齐斯又是怎么想的呢？多年以前，当他把歌尔德蒙烦扰的脑袋搂在胸前，鼓励他遍尝世间的奥秘时，曾想过歌尔德蒙将反过来教给他这个奥秘吗——这个纳尔齐斯终其一生，也难以领会的奥秘？在歌尔德蒙叫住他的那一刻，他感到自己从明亮的、思辨的白日被拽进了充满柔情与诱惑的树影之中。他想到歌尔德蒙的温柔来自许多甜蜜美妙，又令人心碎的冒险；这对歌尔德蒙来说并非唯一的一次冒险，而对他来说却是绝无仅有、永不回返的激情。想到这里，纳尔齐斯感到一只不容抗拒的手握紧了自己的心脏。他想到了歌尔德蒙对爱的比喻。他也终于明白了，为何许多圣人将通灵的神秘时刻形容为肉体的欢愉。纳尔齐斯比那些圣人们幸运，因为理性使他免于神秘主义的陷阱；纳尔齐斯比那些圣人们不幸，因为圣人们时时享有上帝的慰藉，而纳尔齐斯将只在这一刻拥有歌尔德蒙的慰藉。歌尔德蒙是他唯一能够爱的人。“歌尔德蒙将不会知道这个事实，”纳尔齐斯心想，“什么时候我会告诉他呢？或许是死亡将把我们分开的时刻……”

纳尔齐斯和歌尔德蒙都感到肺腑被我们的母亲坚决有力地扯开——她凝视着燃烧我们的爱火从撕裂的伤口迸泻而出，嘴边带着她那温柔的、永恒的微笑……月光从狭窄的缝隙照进了室内。月亮啊，你曾俯瞰过歌尔德蒙的冒险，凝视过纳尔齐斯的冥思；月亮啊，你也看顾这既疯狂又美妙的时刻吧！

纳尔齐斯倾听着歌尔德蒙的心跳。歌尔德蒙也倾听着纳尔齐斯的心跳。夜色即将退去，灰白的晨光已经透了进来。两人都知道，从今开始，他们还将拥有一整个世界；但他们再也不会拥有这样的一个夜晚。

完 


End file.
